Love Over Pride
by Maria Rogers
Summary: The war is over and Hermione has feelings for someone who may not return them. What happens when she overhears something she wasn't supposed to?
1. Chapter 1

The wind brushed against Hermione's pale alabaster skin as she leaned against the tree in the park. The hair falling onto her shoulders and down her back stirred and floated lightly in the air. She pulled her jacket tighter around her and another blast of cold air whipped around her. The park around her was shrouded in darkness. Small shapes were illuminated by the moonlight. Her eyes scanned her surroundings as a feeling of being watched swept over her. She had come to clear her head from all the bustling thoughts of the new year and did not like feeling paranoid.

It was her seventh year winter break, and this Christmas would be wonderful. It was the first Christmas after the death of Lord Voldemort, and it brought some relief to the world to know that their only worries were the remaining death eaters, but even they were mostly locked up in Azkaban. The faked death of Dumbledore astounded everyone, but once they realized that it was all a plan to lure out Lord Voldemort, they loved the cunning of it all. Harry had finally killed Voldemort and life was going as it should. Those who had helped were recognized as should be and all received Orders of Merlin, First Class. Hermione herself had been one of the recipients.

The air nipped at her nose as she heaved a sigh. This evening was a quiet one. Everyone had been busy in their own lives to worry about much. In a week they would be opening up presents and running around the house eager to share the joy. Hermione only had one joyful wish for this Christmas and she knew in her heart it would not come true. In the light of the past year, tons of people once thought to be death eaters and wizards who supported the dark lord were honored specially for their double lives. And among these people, was none other than Severus Snape. He had horrified all when he killed Dumbledore, but astounded more when they had figured out who all he had killed at his trial. By use of magic, they had tallied up the amount of people and who had died at the use of his wand. And in all, over seventy death eaters had died in the final battle because of him and only a few good wizards. He was yet another recipient of an Order of Merlin.

He confused Hermione. In all her years as a student, he had not once been kind to her, except protecting her a few times but that was all. He seemed to loath her very being. It was one reason why she tried to ignore him. This year was different. At the start of her seventh year, he had started off on a new foot. He seemed to be charming when at headquarters and a strict teacher when at school, but he was kinder. He changed in appearance as well. His hair was cleaner and shorter. A good style for him. His clothes still the alluring black, but he seemed healthier and fit into them now. She had come to respect him in the late summer and early fall months. On one occasion she even had a nice conversation with him at headquarters over a game of chess. He was quite intelligent. It would even seem that she had feelings for this once conceded and rude potions master. He had changed, and they had started off on a new foot. They had become friends in some way and shared numerous conversations when they were alone at Grimwauld. Although they seemed to be on the verge of a close friendship, they still showed the teacher-student façade everywhere else. She liked him now, and it seemed he liked her, and she hoped that would not change.

As Hermione leaned against the tree, she thought of the other changes that had occurred over the summer. She had read many books and seemed to grasp a better understanding of the human language, and has become quite witty in conversations. She was healthier as well and her hair no longer resembled a puff ball, but a lovely wave of curls and brunette tendrils. She curled a hair around one finger as she propped her leg up on the tree. Her knee covered in Muggle jeans poked through the front of her robe. She folded one arm across her chest and leaned her head back against the tree, still twirling the lock of hair. Her mind wandered to why exactly she had come out here in the late evening darkness anyways.

She had been sitting in the lounge all by herself bored to death when she had decided to go to the library to read. As she walked up the stairs, she heard voices traveling from the drawing room. She had decided to stay a moment when she heard her name mentioned.

"…of course, really. Hermione has become quiet the woman as well. She is starting to show the same things Fluer does. The walk, presence, and beauty. Just not as conceded as you would think." She heard Lupin's voice inside, a small grunt was heard that she knew was Bill's before he replied.

"I don't think Hermione would be interested in marrying at this time though. Plus, there has been a background between her and many others in the school. I don't know if she would consider marrying any of them. And they all seem to lack the intelligence comparable to Hermione's. I would think she would go for someone older. Someone a bit more interested in what she says. Again, I remind you, it's not as if there is a law saying she must. But I agree, most girls are becoming engaged at her age. Just like Ginny has, she will have someone eventually. She just is a little pickier, for lack of a better word." She smiled to herself at his remark.

"Well, it is surprising though. I would not mind settling down with someone myself. There has been this young witch I have had my eye one. For men your age," He gestured to someone apparently, but Hermione didn't know who he was pointing to. "it would be fine for you to engage in a relationship with a witch still in school, but for me, it is a different story. People don't realize that you are still young. They think just because you went to school with me, you are my age or older, but you did skip ahead, am I right?"

Hermione could not think of who he was talking to. She guessed the other had nodded because Lupin continued.

"You should find yourself a witch, Severus. You do deserve some company. Is there anyone you seem interested in?" Hermione now knew who the third person was. It was Severus Snape. She leaned against the wall to listen more closely.

"I do not fancy going around telling others of my interests. In regards though, no woman has tempted be enough." His voice was silky and seemed a little less intrigued in the conversation as the others. Just merely sounded like an onlooker.

"What about Hermione? She has grown in beauty and intelligence." Lupin asked questioningly.

"Not enough to tempt me. Barely tolerable I dare say. You might as well continue your conversation with out me, my advice and opinion my not be suitable for your style." She could tell he seemed uninterested now in the conversation. She slowly snuck away around the corner to the library. What she heard was enough. He found her barely tolerable and her appearance none to pleasing. She stifled a sniff as she stepped into the library next to the drawing room. She opened a book in her lap and began to read it as she curled herself up in an arm chair.

Moment later the door opened and Lupin, Bill, and Severus walked in to the room. The first two continued talking as they sat down on the couch and Severus looked at Hermione for a second with no emotion or change in his expression and sat down in the couch near them. She watched them sit and talk for a moment. Lupin was barely in his mid thirties, but looked older because of his life. Bill was still scarred from the previous year, but was wonderful besides that. They both were still in their work clothes because of it being a Friday. Their robes hung loosely on them and their button-up shirts were unbuttoned a bit at the top. They looked relaxed. Severus on the other hand was in his usual all black that framed his figure. He had a black button-up shirt that was fully buttoned with his robes neatly fixed around him in the chair. The first two laughed before noticing Hermione reading in the corner.

"Hermione, would you like to come join us? We were just talking about you." Lupin asked as he gave her a large smile. Hermione smiled back and got up to stand in front of them. She only wore her jeans and blouse with it unbuttoned to reveal her navy blue tank top underneath. Her hair was loose on her shoulders and framed her face. She looked older than she really was.

"How are you this evening, Hermione?" Bill asked. She gave him a smile.

"Pretty well, Bill. Thank you for asking." She hid the real feeling she had under her mask of a happy face.

"Are you enjoying that book you are reading? It looks interesting. Is it the works of that poet? O, what is his name? Pue or plo, or something of that sort." Lupin stammered trying to remember the poet's last name. Hermione chuckled.

"Poe. Edgar Allan Poe. And yes, it is. It is rather intriguing. His words seem to lure me in. They bring you a romantic image in some and yet a dreary, gloom of an image in others." She held out the book in front of her for her eyes to scan. Her fingers still held her spot in the book.

"Wouldn't you say though that his words merely are written to amuse the reader instead of capture them in a picture? I really don't see how that could draw a picture in your mind. They are merely words on a page. I would think expressing your emotions in art would be more interesting." Severus spoke up from his chair off to the side.

Hermione looked at him square in the eye. She tried to restrain herself, but her personality just kicked in. It didn't matter either. She could address him however she wanted. It was the holidays.

"No, actually, they are not merely words on a page. As you read them, they envelope you and drag you into your own imagination. It is as if they are a painting or a sculpture. They just don't take as much time to create. I would suggest you try experiencing emotions through poetry, no matter how intolerable or uninteresting they may seem. Unless it is not tempting enough for you to try." She gave him a slight nod with a weak smile and exited the room to leave the gapping mouths of the other two men.

As she leaned against the tree now, she could not remember why it bothered her so much to hear him say those words. It had bothered her and she knew not why. She closed her eyes to think back to what had happened. The feelings she had for him must not have been mutual. Just a passing whim. The wind brushed the hair from her face as she thought some more with her eyes closed.

She drifted off into a dream like state before a rustling of leaves caused her to jump. She looked forward to find a man walking towards her. His robes were billowing around him. She watched as he slowly made his way towards her tree. He stopped a little ways in front of her and stood staring at her.

"Miss Granger." He nodded his head to her.

"Professor." She nodded back. He stared at her for a moment. She looked into his eyes before swiftly moving them to the ground.

"I came out to get some fresh air. It was a bit crowded inside. Everyone being here for the holidays and all." She shifted her weight to her other foot as she stood up. She scanned the ground just waiting for him to say something.

"Yes, it can seem a bit crowded with all the people rushing about." He took a step forward. "Should you not return inside now? It is getting rather cold out. You could get sick. Fevers and head colds are not very comfortable things." Hermione looked up at him as he gestured towards the house.

"I will be in shortly. I like my time to myself." Hermione smiled slightly.

"Yes." He said quickly. "Yes, I have noticed." He shrugged his shoulders before walking back towards the house. Hermione watched as he glanced back at her before he disappeared through the door.

Hermione awoke in her bed early the next morning. She shrugged off the sleep still lingering in her muscles as she climbed out of bed. The sun barely shown through the elegant curtains draped over the old window. She quietly walked over to her dresser, not disturbing the still sleeping form of Ginny in the bed next to hers. The rest of the house was no doubt a sleep. Everyone was staying in Grimwauld for the holidays. At least everyone that could fit or had no where else to go.

The soft patter of Hermione's feet could be heard as she slowly glided down the hallway to the stairs. Her robe flapped around her as she lightly descended the stairs. The skimpy silk nightgown she wore under the robe was not enough to keep her from shivering as she stepped into the kitchen.

As the door shut behind her, she looked up to find the one who unknowingly haunted her thoughts. He sat leaning forward in his chair with a copy of the Daily Prophet in his hand. His finger circled the top of a mug sitting in front of him as the spoon stirring it followed its movement.

Hermione stopped for a moment in shock. For the first time in her life, she saw Severus Snape without his billowing black robes. The black button-up shirt her wore was rolled up to the elbows. The top few buttons were undone and she could make out the faintest glint of a necklace tucked under his shirt. She realized she was staring when he looked up at her and nodded his head.

"Miss. Granger." He stared at her for a moment before quickly looking back down at his paper.

"Good Morning, Professor." Hermione finally said as she walked towards the counter. A small kettle of tea was sitting on the stove. She carefully pulled out a small mug and poured herself a cup. As quietly and smoothly as possible, she sat down in a chair at the end of the table, right next to Severus.

The quiet continued except for the occasional rubbing of china against silver as Severus's spoon stirred his tea. Hermione sipped her tea thoughtfully, her legs crossed in front of her. After a few more minutes of quiet, Severus folded up his paper and laid it down on the table next to his cup. He leaned forward and folded his arms on the table in front of him staring into his tea. A thoughtful look on his usually unemotional face.

"Are you alright, Professor?" Hermione asked, the concern barely hidden from her voice.

He tilted his head up to look at her. His gaze dropped to her apparel for a mere second before he lowered them back to his cup.

"Yes, Miss Granger. I am quite well." His voice sounded tired.

"Professor, if you don't mind me being so forward, there seems to be something troubling you. May I ask what is so upsetting to be getting you, the master of masks, visibly down?" She smiled weakly as he glanced up at her. Again, his eyes dropped to her garment before he spoke again.

"I have made a lot of mistakes in my life, and it may seem that last night, I made yet another. I insulted the only friend I seem to have right now, and only because I didn't want to openly admit the truth. I am sure you know what I am referring to?" He asked giving her a questioningly look.

Hermione nodded her head and set her cup down on the table. She shouldn't have been listening last night to the conversation, but it was no use now pretending she hadn't. She looked back up at him with a small smile in on her lips. He stared at her for a moment before he spoke again.

"Well, I didn't mean to. I actually meant the opposite of what I said. You have become a true friend to me since the war. Your mere presence in a room makes me smile, inwardly of course." He looked back down at his cup. For once in his life, he looked unsure of himself. He took a deep breath and continued while looking at his tea. "I only said those things to try and cover up the truth. I truly do find you very agreeable and intelligent. Your beauty is unbelievable in my eyes and you are rather tempting. Very tempting."

He glanced up at Hermione then to see her eyes wide and looking at him with something very similar to disbelief. Her mouth was slightly parted and he had to look away again before he was driven mad. She shook her head as if to clear her thoughts then looked back down at her own tea. Her silence disheartened him.

"I'm sorry if I have disturbed your morning Miss Granger." Before Hermione could respond, he stood up and left the kitchen. Hermione sat staring at his no vacant seat until what he said finally reached her brain.

The room was quiet as Hermione walked into the library. She knew he would be here, and needed to talk to him. He was seated on the love seat with a book in his lap. He turned the page as she sat down next to him. She was fully dressed now. Her dark blue jeans matching with her grey shirt. She shifted her hands in her lap before turning to him. He opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione spoke first.

"Why did you leave this morning?" She shifted her gaze from her hands to his face. He was still looking at the book.

"I don't like being laughed at Miss Granger, as you well know." He replied quietly.

"Who would have laughed?" Severus looked up in shock to see Hermione smiling nervously back at him.

"What are you saying Miss Granger?" Hermione smiled at him widely.

"What is the point in laughing at someone when they are acting out part of your dreams? The only reason I was so offended by your remarks were because of I have grown to care about your opinions, especially those about me. I care about you and about your life. I fully return everything you told me earlier this morning. I wouldn't have laughed. I just hope you don't laugh at me." She looked down at her hands nervously. She looked back up to find him staring at her wide eyed. Hermione got up awkwardly and swiftly left the room.

Severus stared at where she had been for a moment before realization hit him. She loves him. He jumped up and ran after her.

A/n: So, not too good at this. I really like this couple, and I would love comments on if it is good. Thanks. Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione stopped once she was out by the same tree she had stood by the night before. The setting sun cast an orange glow on her face as she looked away from the house with her arms crossed over her chest. The cold was covering the heated blush that had crept onto her face. She had embarrassed herself. Exposing her feelings for him was the most courageous thing she did, but she only did it because she thought his response would be different. Had he not said he cared for her? Or did he just find her physically attractive? He had said he thought she was tempting, but that could mean anything. He is a man after all.

Her mind raced as the sun set before her. A soft crunching sound brought her away from the sight in front of her and her thoughts. She jumped and turned around quickly to find Severus standing there staring at her panting. His shirt was ruffled a bit.

"Did you run after me?" She looked at him curiously. Had he really ran?

"Yes." He said after a moment still slightly out of breath.

"Why?" That was the only thing Hermione could say without stammering.

"Why did you run away?" He stared at her, his eyes questioning.

"The same reason you did this morning. I don't like being laughed at either." She sighed as she felt that was not an adequate response. She looked down at her feet shuffling slightly. "You had said that you found me tempting. I had taken that wrongly I guess. I have had feelings for you for a long time. I guess I thought my dream had come true. When I didn't respond instantly this morning, I only did it because my mind was trying to distinguish between dream and reality. I only came to you this afternoon thinking you returned my sentiments. But I didn't think till you didn't respond that I took what you said the wrong way. I love you and you only find me tempting. At least that is a start." A tear slid down her cheek silently as she looked back up into his eyes and began to turn around.

In an instant she was engulfed in a warm embrace. He turned her to face him as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her tightly. Hermione reached her arms under his and up his back as she cried into his chest. They held each other close while Hermione cried.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make our delicate friendship so complicated. If you don't want to be near me anymore, I fully understand." She wiped her eyes as she began to pull away. She paused as she stared into his eyes.

Warm hands cupped her cheeks as they stared at each other. Severus leaned forward slightly staring at her pouted lips before looking back into her eyes. He pulled back for a moment as if hesitating before slowly leaning forward and capturing her lips in a tender kiss.

After a moment he pulled back, his eyes closed. His head bent forward resting against Hermione's. She watched him waiting for a sign.

"You should not be sorry. I am deeply sorry. In no way would I laugh at you for saying you love me. More than one dream was made today. My silence was only my mind questioning what to do." He opened his eyes and caught hers. He genuinely smiled at her as a smile crept on to her own face.

"When I said I found you tempting, I meant it. I meant it with my whole heart. Everything about you is tempting. Your mind." He slipped his hands up to grasp her head in front of him, their foreheads still touching.

"Your smile, your laugh," His thumb brushed across her bottom lip.

"Your voice," His hands slide down to brush across her neck and back up to cup her cheeks.

"And your eyes." He wiped a stray tear away as it fell down her cheek. "Every part of you calls to me. You have seemed to capture me. Mind, body, and soul. And I love you, Hermione."

Hermione's smile could not have gotten any bigger at that moment. She looked like an angel. A grin spread across her face and stray tears slipped lowly from her eyes. Severus leaned forward again and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Forever," He leaned to the left and kissed her right cheek.

"I will love you." He kissed her left cheek.

"As long as you will have me," He kissed her forehead as her eyes slid shut. "I will be yours."

He finally kissed her waiting lips. All the love they felt for each other was poured into this one kiss. A love so powerful nothing could break it. After they finally pulled apart, their foreheads met again as they rested. Breathing slightly heavier, Hermione leaned forward and kissed Severus's nose.

"I love you, Severus." He smiled as he heard her whisper his name. Opening his eyes he looked at his one true love smiling back at him. His angel and life.

"I know." He smiled as their lips met again in a passionate kiss showing promise and future.

A/N: Well, all done here! Sorry, for how short it is. I hope you liked it though. I love _Pride and Prejudice_ if you hadn't noticed. Some of the lines are from that. So thank Jane Austen for those. Please review. Comments are always appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
